Trail Drive - The long road home
by kcandsting
Summary: My story follows Jess, Slim's and Jonesy's trip home from Flint City in the episode Trail Drive, Season 1. I hope you enjoy their adventure.


Trail Drive – The long road home.

By KCandSting

This story starts at the end of the Trail Drive Episode, Season 1, starting after the gunfight in the street in Flint City. This is the story of Slim, Jess and Jonesy's trip back to Laramie. Trail Drive is one of my favorite episodes as I love how Slim rides into town at the end to try and stop Jess and ends up saving Jess. This is my second Laramie story and I want to thank Elysiann for being my beta. I am trying very hard to improve my story writing skills and even if it is time consuming it is fun.

Chapter 1 - Flint City

Slim dismounted as if it was an effort to even move. He strode over to where Jess was standing. Still breathing hard, looking tall and fierce with blond hair sticking wildly out at all angles from under his hat, he approached Jess.

"Hit?"

"No." Jess shuddered. The dark haired young Texan hated to think how close he'd come to losing Slim. His deep blue eyes stared over at Slim. Without Slim he wouldn't have a family to go home to. Andy, Slim's younger brother, would be alone. Jess knew what being alone was like. The Texan watched Slim through furrowed brows his blue eyes looking troubled.

Slim stooped down. "Dropped your hat." Slim handed Jess the black Stetson.

"Thanks, Partner." Jess put his hat on. Chiseled features with deep blue eyes under heavy black lashes looked up at Slim. Slowly, they walked to where Traveler was tethered to the hitching post. Jess unhitched his horse and together headed toward the Sheriff's office. Neither cowboy spoke. Each was thinking how close to death they had come. Jess had ridden into town to save Slim, and Slim had ridden into town just in time to save Jess.

Slim gave a half smile to Jess. "After we see the sheriff, we need to get back to the drive; Jonesy and Tyler, the Double D ramrod, will be worried."

Jess nodded.

"Why Jess? Why did you go alone?"

"Had to, didn't I, Slim? Reckon you coulda been killed. Andy, Jonesy, and I need you; without you, we have no home. You own the ranch. Jonesy and I would be considered hired hands and the lawyers would send Andy to live with Aunt Ella. You're the best friend I'll ever have Slim, I didn't want Ballard to kill you." The Texan pleaded. 'I don't want to be on my own again. The Sherman ranch is where I belong."

Slim sighed. The Texan had never admitted needing the ranch or his friendship before.

"Slim," Jess rasped, "I tried to get Hake to draw." The Texan was shaking his head then he continued his voice hoarse. "I yelled to him, draw! He refused. Said his fight was with you, not me. He turned his back on me Slim. He walked away." Jess stopped to take a breath, "When Ballard thought I wasn't paying attention, he turned and fired. I drew faster and I killed him. At that point, Martin, Hake's ramrod, drew. It was fast, Slim. I dove into the dirt as I saw him pull his gun. Thought I was a dead man. If you hadn't rode in like you did and killed Martin, I would be dead. I kept thinking for the first time in a decade, I have a family, I didn't wanna die today."

"Jess, it's okay."

"No."

"Drop it, Jess, let's get over to the sheriff and get back to the drive."

The sheriff watched the two cattlemen enter his office.

"Hake Ballard and his ramrod Martin are dead," the tall blond cowman told the lawman.

The men explained what had happened. The sheriff asked them to sign statements.

The sheriff looked at Jess. "Harper, can you write?"

Jess was shaking. "No." he growled.

Slim glared at his gruff looking partner, playing the scene over and over in his head. He knew jess could read and write. What was going on with his friend?

The Sheriff took out paper and pen. "Harper, I will write down your statement and you can make your mark." Jess nodded.

Slim scowled at Jess, he was shivering badly. He knew that it had been warmer earlier when he had rode into town and as he had worked up a sweat. Jess's clothes must be sweat soaked under his shirt, and probably chilled with the temperature dropping the way it was.

The sheriff pulled a chair up to the stove, motioned for the shivering cowboy to sit, and handed him a cup of coffee. The cowboy could not hold onto the cup.

"I can't stop shivering, never been so cold." The Texan shuddered.

The sheriff wrapped a blanket over the Texan's shoulders.

"Maybe this will warm you, son." The elderly sheriff then turned as the door to the sheriff's office opened.

Two women entered. Both looked as if they had traveled a long way; their clothes were dust covered and worn looking. A thin older woman with a long grey braid was in the lead. She wore a grey Stetson, boots, and dressed in men's garb appearing to be in her late forties or maybe a bit older. Following her was a young lady in her twenties about Jess's age. She had a long white-blond braid with a brown Stetson. She wore a long sheepskin coat and men's pants with chaps. Her bright blue eyes took in her surroundings and landed on the two men by the stove.

"Are the two men from the Ballard cattle drive here?" the older women asked.

The sheriff nodded turning his head towards the stove.

"I'm Mrs. Duvalin, and this is my daughter, Susan. We received a wire that my husband is missing and rode here from the Double D to bring him or his body home."

'I'm Sheriff Williams, and the two men are the drovers you are looking for. The young blond is Slim Sherman and the dark-haired man is Jess Harper.

The dark haired cowboy sitting bythe stove answered in a low Texas drawl, "Mr. Duvalin is alive but very weak, reckon he will fully recover. Ballard kept him alive trying to get him to sign over the Double D cattle to him. Your husband is a very ornery man, wouldn't sign the papers. They had him handcuffed in irons for the past few months," Jess replied. "We're heading back to the drive as soon as the horses are able. Rode them pretty hard to get to Flint City, we'll have to rest them often during our return trip."

Mrs. Duvalin took her daughter aside. "Susan, walk over to the general store and get both men some warm long johns, gloves, and socks. Get your Pa's long sheepskin coat for the younger man - it's tied behind my saddle. Buy enough trail food for the next two days. The weather has really cooled down. I am worried about the younger man going into shock."

Susan nodded.

When Susan returned, both cattlemen were still sitting around the stove. Susan and her mom went over to the Sheriff's desk to talk to him.

The sheriff had ordered a lunch of chicken and dumplings for the men plus a pot of hot coffee. The tall blond had eaten his food and finished up his coffee, however, the sheriff noticed the younger man was toying around with his food.

Slim looked over at Jess. "Let me help you pard, I know you have to be hungry."

Jess looked at Slim. "Don't think I could eat. I'm shivering, my hands are shaking, reckon I ain't ever been so cold before. It's like I'm cold from the inside out. Guess I got all sweated up riding in and now my shirt and long johns are soaked with sweat. I left my warm coat with Jones 'cause I rode out so fast did not realized how cold it was getting."

Slim gave Jess a tired smile. "Come on pard, the women are talking to the Sheriff. " He took the coffee cup from Jess's shaky hand and held it to Jess's lips. Jess took a deep drink, the hot liquid warming his insides. Slim took a spoon of dumplings and held it to his lips. Jess took a bite, it was hot and felt good in his stomach and he ate a few more bites before telling Slim he thought he could finish himself now. The warm food was working, his shivering was slowing.

Susan walked over to where the men sat. She handed over the new long johns to Slim and Jess, plus warm socks and gloves.

"I had my daughter Susan pick up some warm, dry clothing for you two as you are being so kind to escort us to the drive. I brought my husband's warm coat in for you, Mr. Harper. After you put these on, could we get moving?" Mrs. Duvalin pleaded with the two young men. "I want to get to my husband as soon as possible. I know your horses are spent; if we have to, we can ride double for a few hours."

The women left the sheriff's office to get their horses ready to leave, and the two men quickly stripped off their sweat soaked long johns for the new dry, warm ones and the dry, thick socks.

Jess couldn't believe how much better he felt. Susan had included a warm, dark blue sweater for Jess. It was big must have been her pa's also. The dry clothes had him feeling almost warm and more like his old self.

Mrs. Duvalin returned. She looked at both men. "Are you ready to leave now?" she asked.

Chapter 2 – The Trail Drive

Jess and Slim nodded and followed her out the door.

Jess helped Susan climb up onto her horse and mounted Traveler. Slim gave Mrs. Duvalin a leg up onto her horse. Checking to see if his small group was ready for the cold ride back to the drive, Slim led the way with Mrs. Duvalin following him, Susan next, and Jess last.

Slim turned in his saddle to look at Jess and frowned. At least he could have stayed awake long enough for them to talk. He knew Jess was troubled and he had wanted to talk with him. They'd traveled about two hours when Jess awoke, shortly afterwards, saying he needed to stop. Jess was worried as Traveler was worn out and stumbling. The trail the group was following was heavily rutted. Large rock formations were strewn along the route. The countryside was arid and dry with the cold wind making the riders even more miserable.

Jess dismounted taking the saddles off Traveler and Alamo and wiping the tired horses down. Jess did the same for Mrs. Duvalin's horse and Susan's mount. Meanwhile Slim put on a pot of coffee and pulled out a few biscuits for a trail snack while the horses and riders relaxed around the fire. Slim had built the fire between some huge rocks to get everyone out of the wind while they rested.

"How far?" Susan asked.

"Maybe four to six hours, could be more at this pace." Slim answered. He passed around the coffee. Jess drank his down quietly, sitting by himself.

Susan walked over to him. "Are you hurt Jess?"

"No," Jess commented, "I was chilled to the bone from the ride to town to face Ballard, but thanks to you, I'm warm now. Thanks for the clothes, ma'am.

Slim wondered over to Jess and sat next to him. "Pard, are you okay?"

"Just leave me here Slim, I'll catch up. I'm slowing you down. I just need to sleep." He sighed. "I thought my gun fighting days were over, Slim. I was really trying to settle down, put down stakes like you say."

"Jess, this fight wasn't your fault. Hake was no good. I'm not leaving you, you're traveling with us."

"Slim, please."

"No, pard, get the horses saddled and let's get moving." Everyone remounted and once again they were headed back towards the herd.

About thirty minutes later, Jess dismounted again. Slim frowned, wondering what his pard was up to now.

Mrs. Duvalin rode up to Slim. "Slim, if Traveler is so worn, I'll ride double with Jess on my horse. My pinto is fresh also he's a big fellow and can handle the weight. Traveler can just follow with no rider for a bit to give him much needed rest. Plus Jess is having a hard time staying awake."

"Good idea, Mrs. Duvalin." Slim went to Jess and explained Mrs. Duvalin's idea. Jess mounted behind Mrs. Duvalin.

"Let Jess use the stirrups so he doesn't fall. I'll ride with your daughter and rest Alamo." Slim wrapped a blanket around Jess and Mrs. Duvalin as the wind had become colder. He handed a blanket up to Susan and mounted up behind her wrapping both of them in another blanket. He was surprised how much the blanket helped. The winds started to pick up even more, bringing in even more icy air. The riders were going through a dense forest now protecting them somewhat from the fierce winds. Slim pulled his scarf up over his mouth and nose.

"Are you warm enough Susan." Slim inquired.

"Much better Slim, it feels good to finally warm up." She smiled.

Mrs. Duvalin held onto Jess. "I know you don't know me Jess, but I understand how you're feeling." She whispered ", I thought David was dead until we talked to you and Slim. I thought I would be bringing home a body to the Double D. Both of you saved my husbands' life. I cannot thank you enough."

"He's a strong man, ma'am. He'll be okay. Tyler said he was eating. I would think that is a good sign" Jess squeezed the hand that was holding onto his waist and kept hold of it. He put his head down and closed his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept.

Mrs. Duvalin watched the tall blond cowboy and her daughter. This had been a hard few months, for her and her daughter. Thinking her husband was dead, and then today finding out he was alive and had been kept in chains and gagged for months while Hake Ballard had tried to force him to sign the Double D cattle over to him. Susan had been sure her Pa was dead. It had been quite a shock today to learn he was alive and that they would be seeing him today or tomorrow. David was alive, she could hardly believe it. These two strong young men would get them back to the trail drive. Soon she would be with David.

Slim gazed over at Jess with Mrs. Duvalin. Jess was holding onto Mrs. Duvalin's hand like a lifeline. This drive had been hard on both of them. He couldn't wait to be home and with any luck the spring rains would arrive ending this long draught and the stages would start to run again. He hoped it was not too long of a ride to catch up with the cattle drive. Slim held tight to Susan, his long legs hanging loose behind her. He was not very comfortable, but at least Alamo was getting a break and he was warm.

After riding double two hours, the men switched back onto their own mounts. Jess was awake now, and took his turn leading. They were in the rocks again and had to be careful. He was feeling better, more like his old ornery self he figured. Jess rode up to Slim and noticed that Slim was taking a turn to sleep in the saddle. The women followed quietly, afraid of what they might find once they arrived at the trail drive.

Jonesy was busy making dinner for the drovers when Slim and Jess rode in with the two women. He was relieved to see his boys were still alive and unhurt. Both men seemed wrapped up in their own thoughts. Jess was quiet as he dismounted, leaning on Traveler. Jess looked at Jonesy. "This is Mr. Duvalin's wife, and his daughter, Susan. I'll take them over to the Conestoga wagon so they can see Mr. Duvalin. I'll be right back Jonesy."

Slim quietly walked over to the fire and squatted down with his hands turned towards the flames, his face unreadable.

"What happened in town Slim? Is Ballard still waiting for you?"

"No, Jonesy, Ballard and Martin are dead."

Jonesy looked at Slim, "Are you okay, boy? You look as bad as Jess."

"Like Jess, today I realized I had a friend I didn't want to lose. All I could think of was saving Jess and bringing Jess back home alive. Ballard's ramrod had Jess in his sights. Jess was out of bullets. I rode in fast and killed Martin before he could kill Jess. It's been quite a day."

Jess rode in and heard the last of Slim's explanation. He gave a small laugh. "In his sights, pard, I was as good as dead. You rode in looking so fierce that even I was scared of you."

Both cowboys laughed. Then Slim looked at Jess and walked over and held him close.

"Thought you were dead Jess, saw you lying in the dirt. I rode Alamo straight at Martin; when I saw he was planning on killing you, I killed him first."

Jonesy gave the boys each a cup of coffee laced with whiskey and sugar. "Drink this up, then maybe you boys will relax and be able to sleep."

"Don't think anything could keep me awake", Jess yawned.

Jonesy wrapped Jess with a blanket placing an arm around Jess's shoulder. "You rest here, boy, and I'll bring you some stew."

"Thanks, Jonesy," Jess drawled. "Can't wait to get home, see Andy, sit in front of the warm fireplace and eat your apple pie.

Jonesy, You might want to take the women over some food, I'm sure they are hungry after the long ride." Jess suggested.

Slim looked at Jonesy. "Tomorrow we meet the buyers, sell the cattle and head home."

"Reckon it can't be soon enough for me pard. Jess gave Slim a tired grin.

Slim looked over at Jess. "Jess, will you to meet the buyers tomorrow. You're better at negotiating than I am. I'll ride into town with the Duvalins and get them settled, then meet you at the hotel."

Jess nodded and turned in.

The next morning, they drove the cattle to the Triple C, just west of Flint City. Jess met with the buyers, and after the final count, the cattlemen and Jess agreed on a price. The Texan took the bank draft into Flint City meeting with Slim and Mr. Duvalin. The ranchers were pleased with the price Jess had negotiated with the buyers. Slim had just deposited his bank draft for the steers and meeting up with the Duvalins, Mr. Duvalin invited Jess, Slim and Jonesy over to the cafe for dinner. Jess smiled at Slim and Jonesy and all agreed dinner sounded great, however, a bath and shave sounded even better.

Mr. Duvalin walked slowly into the hotel cafe with his wife and daughter. Jess and Slim were surprised at how well the tall man was doing. He was leaning on a cane, looking extremely thin, but otherwise seemed to be holding his own. Susan saw Jess enter the cafe and walked over to him and took his hand.

"Come on Jess. Smile, the drive is over," she teased him. "Come sit next to me. I can't thank you and Slim enough for saving Pa."

Jess smiled his big, toothy smile and Slim put his hand on Jess's shoulder. "Come on pard, let's eat."

Jess ducked his head, and holding Susan's hand, followed Slim to their table.

Mr. Duvalin slapped Jess across the back and laughed. "Boy, if I can eat after what I've been through, certainly you can handle a steak dinner tonight. If you and Slim hadn't stepped in when you did, my men and I would be dead now. Ballard was a dangerous man. I know you admired him at first, Jess. I did, too. He had us both fooled."

Mr. Duvalin reached into his shirt pocket and handed out three bank drafts. "Slim, this is for being my Trail Boss after Ballard left. Jess, this is for ramrodding; and Jonesy, this is for cooking all those great meals. Your hearty meals really helped me recover. Also, there are some packages in your room as a thank you for helping us out and bringing my wife and daughter to me. I don't know where to start to thank you three."

Jess blushed while Slim and Jonesy smiled.

"We never knew you were in that wagon, Mr. Duvalin, it was lucky that Tyler was curious as to what Ballard had been guarding in the wagon and took a look-see." Slim explained.

After dinner they all retired to their rooms. The Duvalin's had decided to travel to the Sherman ranch with Jess, Slim and Jonesy, figuring it was safer to travel in a group. If Mr. Duvalin needed to rest, the Duvalin's would stay at the Sherman ranch until Mr. Duvalin felt healthy enough to make the trip to the Double D. The trip to Laramie would be a hard journey as the weather was deteriorating. Mr. Duvalin felt their journey would be safer with the extra men to protect his wife and daughter.

Jess, Jonesy, and Slim returned to their hotel room. Jess couldn't believe all the wrapped brown paper packages on the floor. Each had a name on it. Jess smiled and laughed. "Slim, I never had a wrapped gift before."

Slim and Jonesy smiled as Jess opened one of his packages to reveal a dark blue pocket shirt. Jess smiled from ear to ear. "This has to be the best shirt I've ever owned."

The men opened the rest of the packages to find new boots, chaps, spurs, shirts, socks, and long johns for the coming winter. When they finished opening the packages, Jess was all smiles. Slim and Jonesy had never seen him look so young. He'd not only opened all his packages, slowly savoring each one, but had tried each item on and had stacked them next to his bed.

Chapter 3 – The Journey home

The next day, found the small party on the road to Rawlins. It was a slow Journey. The road was rutted and some places the sand so soft it took the three of them to get the wagon moving again. Jess climbed up next to Jonesy on the chuck wagon to talk. They talked about the drive. Jess was feeling calmer. Talking to Jonesy had soothed him down some. Even Slim had settled from the gunfight in Flint City.

Mrs. Duvalin watched Slim. Such a young man to have so much responsibility; raising a brother, running a relay station and a cattle ranch, and taming this young gunslinger. She approached Slim. "How did you and Jess meet?" she inquired. "You two men seem to complement each other."

Slim laughed, and told her the story of Jess tying Traveler up to Sherman's 'Do Not Trespass' sign, and him riding in to catch Jess taking a nap. He had surprised Jess and taken his gun, telling him to get off the Sherman ranch. Jess, mounting his horse, had surprised Slim pushing him to the ground with a boot kick to his chest. Then Jess had pulled his rifle on him taking Slims' rifle and handgun away from him.

Mrs. Duvalin laughed out loud, "Slim that is quite a story."

"Oh it gets better, but I'll have Andy tell you when we get back to the ranch. He loves to embarrass Jess."

Mrs. Duvalin smiled to herself. That two such different men with such diverse personalities had become great friends was surprising to her. She was surely fortunate that they had saved her husband from Ballard. She shivered to think about all the misery Ballard had inflicted on him.

Mr. Duvalin was resting in the back of the wagon with Jonesy driving. David had sent his Ramrod Tyler and his drovers back to the Double D with the four-wheeler. He was feeling stronger and enjoyed talking to Jonesy. Jess often tied Traveler behind the chuck wagon and rode along with them for a bit chatting about the Sherman ranch. The young Texan seemed very excited to be getting home. Even with the weather being bitter cold, the sun was out, and all were in high spirits after the sale of the cattle had gone so well.

Susan noticed that Jess was now back riding Traveler, and she reigned up next to Jess. "You feeling any better today, Jess?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." Jess sighed. "Jonesy straightened me out some and calmed me down. Since I made my home at the Sherman ranch, Jonesy's been trying to domesticate me. Guess it's finally working. We should be at Slims' ranch Sunday night." the dark Texan grinned. This time even his blue eyes were sparkling.

They arrived in Rawlins about 4 PM. Slim and Jess took the horses and wagon over the livery after dropping Jonesy and the Duvalin's off at the hotel.

Jess took his time giving Traveler some special attention after the long drive and hard ride into Flint City. Figured he owed his horse some special treatment. After getting Alamo, the wagon put up, and the wagon horses taken care of, Jess grabbed Slim's arm.

"Think we can sneak in a visit to the saloon, just the two of us, pard?"

"Don't know why not," and Slim's long legs set off at a good pace towards the saloon. Both men had just cozied up to the bar with drink in hand. "To home." Jess smiled at Slim.

"Home," Slim reiterated.

"You fella's from the Duvalin cattle drive up near Flint City?" the bar tender asked. "Been a mean lookin red-haired man looking for you two. Says you killed his brother up in Flint City and he is looking to get even. Looking for a man called Jess Harper, is that you boy?"

" That's me alright, " Jess rubbed his thumb against his lip.

"Jess Harper," a red- haired pock scarred man called as he entered the bar, "Been looking for you Harper. Figured you would have to pass this way to get to Laramie. I'm Cole Ballard. You killed my brother Hake in Flint City. Now it's your turn to die."

Jess shuddered. "Slim." His blue eyes were shaded by long lashes, making it hard to read his thoughts. The Texan turned to the man who had called out his name. He lifted an eyebrow, and in his gravelly voice challenged Ballard. "Two things I never do Ballard, draw to an inside straight and draw on a man pointing his gun at my belly."

"If'n you really die, Ballard, step outside. I don't have all day. Your no good brother isn't worth dying for… you sure you want to go through with this?"

Jess slowly started backing out of the saloon.

"Take me home no matter the outcome, will ya, Slim?" Jess whispered to his pard.

"Harper, say your good-byes." Cole Ballard taunted following Jess through the swinging doors of the saloon his gun still in his hand.

"Can't we settle this with our fists?" Jess bade him taking note the man was much larger than him. Maybe he would take him up on it, thinking he would win. Cole looked to be a younger than Hake but meaner. He had the swagger of a confident gunslinger or he had a few drinks. His gun rode low on his hip similar to Jess'.

"You got a yellow streak, Harper, like your pal Slim there. Sending you to fight his battles?" Cole placed his gun in his holster and positioned himself to draw.

"Ain't so, "Jess stepped away from Cole and gave him a dark look, "Whenever you're ready. And to set the record straight, Slim didn't send me. It was my own idea."

Cole Ballard drew. Jess fired and rolled. He felt the bullet tear into his left arm just below the shoulder. The gunslinger was clutching his chest. Ballard dropped dead as the sheriff, the Duvalins, and Slim came running across the street to Jess's side. Jess forced himself up off the ground, grinding his teeth against the pain.

He tried to put his gun up, but Slim took it from his hand, "Let me help you pard," and slid Jess's gun into his holster.

"Help me up, Slim," Jess gritted through closed teeth. Slim placed his arm around his pard and started to lift him into his arms.

"Don't you dare carry me, I can walk," Jess growled. Slim shifted his hold, smiling, helped his partner stand and waited for the sheriff to approach them.

"You got a doc in town, sheriff?" Slim asked the grim looking man with the star.

"Just down two doors, I'll be there to get your statement shortly, don't leave town!"

"No sir," Slim answered. "Jonesy, give me a hand with Jess. Can you make it pard?"

"Sure I can, Slim, and we're still heading home right after doc patches me up," Grimaced Jess.

Slim smiled, looking at Jonesy, who only gave a deep sigh. "We'll see, Jess."

Jonesy and Slim half walked, half carried the Texan to the doctor's door. Slim knocked. The door was opened by an elderly woman.

"Oh my, come right in!" The kind woman showed them in. "Son, you're bleeding pretty good, come into the doc's office and sit down."

"Andrew," she called, "You have a patient, come quickly." She turned back to Slim and Jonesy. "You two wait in the sitting room, I'll come get you as soon as we get this young man attended to. Put the boy on the chair over there by the window."

Looking down at Jess, the red-faced doctor shook his head. "How are you feeling, son?"

"Been better, Doc. Is the bullet in my arm?" Jess asked through gritted teeth. He thought he could smell alcohol on the doctor's breath.

The doctor carefully removed Jess' shirt, and his wife returned with some hot water and bandages. The doctor carefully cleaned the wound and looked it over. There was a lot of damage to the arm as the bullet had hit the soft tissue and muscle just below Jess's shoulder.

"Ouch, you gotta press so hard?" Jess growled, trying to hold still.

"Looks like the bullet went clean through, son. I'll clean this up and bandage it, and you should be okay if you rest a few days."

"Ain't happening," Jess furled his brow and returned. "I'm heading home to Laramie today."

"How are you planning on traveling there, boy?" the doctor responded.

"On my old horse, Traveler, that's how." The Texan scowled at the doctor.

"You would be lucky to last half a day on horseback. Can you ride in a padded wagon? I thought I saw your older friend in one earlier today."

"Guess I could do that doc. Might be able to make it to Laramie tonight and home tomorrow, would that be okay?"

The doc smiled. "You sure are in an awful hurry to get home."

"Been away too long. miss my bed. Never thought I would be one to feel that way doc." Jess steeled himself against the doctors probing fingers.

The doctor finished up bandaging Jess's arm and put a tight sling on it. "Keep it close to your body boy, it is still bleeding. I'll give your friends some clean dressings. This will need to be kept clean. You understand." Doc Andrew warned Jess.

"Let's get your friends in here and see what they say."

The doctor walked into the sitting room. "Your friend will be OK. I have given him permission to go home as he seems in a hurry to get there. However, he rides in the wagon. Try to pad it the best you can. When you get to Laramie, have the doctor there take another look at it before you make the trip to your ranch. I'll give you some laudanum to help with the pain. I should think a week of light duties and he should be back to his normal routine. His wound is very deep I could not feel a bullet in the wound but could not see where it exited."

Slim and Jonesy walked into the clinic and helped Jess to his feet.

"Okay, pard, it's home we go," Slim chuckled. "Are you hungry, Jess?"

"Maybe a soft boiled egg, toast and a watered down coffee would be OK," the doctor interjected.

"Sounds good," Jess grimaced. "Can you help me walk over to the café, Slim?"

Slim wrapped an arm around Jess's waist and helped him down the steps and across the street. Hearing steps behind him, Slim looked back to see the Sheriff waving for them to stop.

"Mind if we have some breakfast first, then we will stop by?" Slim asked.

"If you're going to the café, I'll join you, if you don't mind."

The sheriff took down the statements, and after having a coffee, left them to return to his office.

"Glad that's over with." Slim grinned over at Jess.

"Now can we head home?" the tired Texan asked. Slim thought he looked pretty done in, even with the smile on his face.

"Okay, pard, you stay here. We'll go get the wagon and the horses and meet you here."

Jess nodded in agreement and relaxed, drinking his watered down coffee.

When they returned, Jess followed them slowly out to the wagon, leaning on Slim for support. His arm really ached, and he was feeling dizzy from the laudanum the doc had given him.

"Never had so much grief from an arm wound before, Slim," Jess grimaced. His blue eyes were watery with pain and he let Slim help him up into the back of the wagon.

"Glad for some company," Mr. Duvalin greeted Jess. "Come on, boy, I'll help you get comfortable. They padded up your side with blankets and a saddle to lean on. If the bumps are too hard on you, let Slim know."

"Think I'll be okay, Mr. Duvalin. I'm so worn out probably sleep my way to Laramie."

"Sure hope so, boy," Mr. Duvalin smiled.

"Are you settled, Jess?" Jonesy worriedly asked. "We could spend a few nights here in Rawlins, boy, to let you rest up some."

"You know me, Jonesy, I want to get home," Jess grimaced as he closed his eyes, and was soon snoring softly.

Jonesy smiled down at Jess. "Can you keep an eye on him for me, Mr. Duvalin? If he seems uncomfortable, let me know so I can stop and we can sort him out."

"No problem. I was hoping he would keep me company, Jonesy. He looks awfully pale to me."

"Thought the same, Mr. Duvalin," Jonesy reiterated.

They made a pretty good distance that morning, and were just thinking of stopping for lunch when Jess groaned and called to Jonesy, "Can we stop, just for a short rest?"

"Sure, Jess, the horses could stand a break. It has been rough going all morning." Jonesy pulled the horses up and everyone dismounted. Jonesy started a small fire, and they brewed up a pot of coffee and passed around some biscuits. Jess drank down the coffee, but refused the biscuit. He just closed his eyes for a well needed break from the rough wagon ride.

"Should I make him take some laudanum?" Jonesy asked Slim.

"You can try, Jonesy, we still have a long day in front of us."

Jonesy climbed down into the wagon. "Okay, mister tall boots, you're taking some more of this laudanum, now open up."

Jonesy won out and soon they were on their way. A quiet camp was made about forty miles from Laramie. Everyone was tired. They had hoped to make Laramie by nightfall, but they had had to drive the wagon slowly, as the roads were badly rutted. Dust was everywhere with the draught, everything was bone dry.

"Mr. Duvalin, would you like to ride Traveler for a while tomorrow? It'll get you out of the wagon into the fresh air. I'm sure old Trav would enjoy being ridden instead of tied up behind a dusty wagon." Jess offered.

"Thanks Jess, riding Traveler for a bit would be great. I am feeling much stronger. Jonesy's cooking sure has been helping me gain back some of my weight and strength." Mr. Duvalin grinned.

Slim sat down next to Jess. "How you doing, Jess, now that we are finally almost home?"

"Guess I'm feeling better, Slim. I thought my fast draw days were over." Jess smiled. "And I mean in a good way, pard, in that I'm still walking around."

Slim laughed. "This land is just too violent for that dream to come true. But you doing an honest day's work for honest pay for a great boss... those days are here for you to enjoy."

"Thanks, pard, you know how to make a cowboy feel good. But for now, you'll be the one doing most of the daily work for your poor, injured hired hand."

"At least I'm still alive to do it, thanks to you, pard. I'm turning in, see you in the morning; we should be in Laramie tomorrow sometime." Slim looked down at his partner. "Jess?"

"Yeah Pard?" Jess looked up at Slim through tired eyes.

"Glad you're thinking of home, instead of heading out to the big open."

"Me too, Slim. Guess Jonesy's cooking and a soft bed has spoiled me." Jess closed his eyes and was soon snoring.

Jonesy had been listening to his boys' conversation. "Slim, I think that boy finally realizes that he is as important to us as we are to him. Do you think Aunt Ella was able to get Andy home to surprise us when we arrive tomorrow?"

"I sure hope so, Jonesy Bill was driving over to pick her up," Slim smiled at his old friend. "I can't wait to see Andy myself, sure miss him and all his critters."

Mr. Duvalin mounted Traveler the next morning. He needed some help getting into the saddle, and Slim adjusted the stirrups for him. Soon everyone else was mounted or riding in the wagon.

Jess was peeking out of the wagon, watching Mr. Duvalin on his horse. "He has an easy mouth, doesn't need much guidance, and will follow old Alamo wherever he leads." Jess admonished Mr. Duvalin.

Mr. Duvalin rode up next to Slim. "Did Jess train this horse, Slim?"

"Sure did, Mr. Duvalin. He is a great cowpony also, but like his owner, he has Texas blood and doesn't care for our cold winters."

Mr. Duvalin was having fun putting Traveler through his paces. After about an hour Mrs. Duvalin rode up to her husband. "David, I think that is enough for today, you better crawl back in that wagon and rest. You look tired."

Mr. Duvalin smiled. "Yes dear, but it sure felt great to be outside riding again. For a while I thought those days were over." He reached over and took her hand. "I'm so glad you came to find me." He kissed her hand and dismounted and tied Traveler to the back of the wagon. Jonesy had come to a stop so he could climb in next to Jess. "Thanks Jess, I truly enjoyed your cowpony. Do you train horses at your ranch?

"We sure do, Mr. Duvalin, takes about one or two months to train a good cowpony."

"I might be sending some horse training your way Jess. We'll talk about it next week." Mr. Duvalin closed his eyes to take a rest.

"Laramie, next stop," Jonesy called to the men in the wagon. Both men smiled, they would be glad to get out of the wagon and on solid ground.

Slim pulled up next to the doctor's office in Laramie. "Jess, have the doc look you over, and we'll come back for you after we load up the wagon with supplies."

Jess crawled out of the back of the chuck wagon with Susan's help. She helped him up the steps and when they knocked they were relieved that the doc answered the door.

"Jess, thought you were on a trail drive," the young doctor quipped as he took his friend under the arm and led him into the examining room.

"Just back, I caught a bullet in my arm. The doc in Rawlins bandaged me up, but you know Slim, he wants it checked out before we head to the ranch."

"Never hurts to keep an eye on these things. Do you know if the bullet went through?"

Jess looked over to the doc. "I'm guessing it did, as the doc didn't remove anything. Do you think it's still in there? It does hurt more than I thought it would. Ouch!" Jess exclaimed. "What are you up to, doc? That hurts."

"Just making sure there is nothing in there, let's get the bandage off so I can re-dress it and take a look."

Slim entered the room. "Does it look okay, doc? Can we take this tired, home sick Texan home?"

The doctor removed the dressing. "I think there's something in the wound Jess, I can feel it. Let me try my probe. Slim, hold his shoulder still."

Slim stepped in front of Jess, holding his shoulder, while the doc started to probe the wound.

"Yep, look at this." He showed the men the bullet he had removed. "Had heard some questionable things about the doctor in Rawlins, at least he had dressed it out pretty good; doesn't look infected. Let's clean this wound out and put a clean bandage on it and you will be ready to go."

Jess was grinding his teeth during all this bandaging. "Are you almost done, can we go home now before you find something else to bandage on me?"

Slim laughed. "Come on pard, we'll be out of here soon. The wagon is loaded, and we'll see if you can ride Traveler home."

The doc looked at Slim and Jess. "Don't know about him riding all the way home, but he could get up on Traveler and ride down that big hill into the ranch yard to…." That's when the doc noticed Slim shaking his head.

"Ride down the big hill to what?" questioned Jess.

"I forgot that Andy was gone and the ranch just had Bill as caretaker right now." The doc hoped he had not ruined the surprise for Jess.

"Okay, all aboard." Slim hurried them all outside, into the wagon and onto their horses. "Two hours, we should be home."

Everyone was in high spirits. The Duvalins had never been to Laramie before so they were enjoying the countryside, the turn at Baxter ridge came up before they knew it and the Duvalins were surprised at the beautiful lake on the Sherman Ranch. Mrs. Duvalin laughed when she spotted the no trespassing sign.

They had just ridden to the top of the hill overlooking the ranch when Jess called a halt. "I wanna get up on Traveler and ride into the ranch just like the doc said."

Slim helped Jess up onto Traveler . Jess rode Traveler to the top of the Hill and sat overlooking the ranch house and barn. Home he thought. Jess turned to look at Slim. "Race ya pard," and off he sprinted.

Slim spurred Alamo and tried to overtake the reckless Texan, but Traveler had been well rested and was ready for a good run. As Jess raced into the yard he could not believe his eyes. He swung his leg off of Traveler and slowly let his legs hit the ground as he carefully turned towards the young boy running at him at full speed.

"Jess, you're home!"

Jess held out his good arm and hugged the young boy to his chest. "I'm home Andy, home to stay."

Slim came to a sliding stop and jumped off Alamo. Andy left Jess's arms and raced to his brother. "Slim, I missed you so much."

Slim hugged Andy tightly. "I know, Andy, I really missed you too. It was a long, hard drive, feels good to be home and sleeping in my own bed tonight."

Just then, the chuck wagon came rambling into the yard, and Andy was up in Jonesy's lap in record time, welcoming him home.

Slim turned to see Aunt Ella and Bill coming out of the house. "So glad you're all home safe and sound."

"Aunt Ella and Andy, this is Mr. and Mrs. Duvalin and their daughter Susan, they are staying with us for a week or so until Mr. Duvalin is strong enough to make the trip back to his home the Double D."

"Dinner's ready in a few minutes, so you can all get washed up, I put water on to heat when I saw you come into the yard." With that, she walked up to Jess. "Young man, you are coming with me, I want to check that shoulder and get you sitting down before you fall down."

Jess just grinned as he looked around at his home. Yep, he thought, his family was sure growing. He had finally found a place he belonged. Jess put his arm around Aunt Ella, "Lead the way, ma'am, smiling his biggest smile.

The End

Thanks for reading.


End file.
